helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 10 MY ME |Japanese = 女が目立って なぜイケナイ |released = February 10, 2010 February 24, 2010 (Single V) March 6, 2010 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 12:03 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Kimagure Princess 41st Single (2009) |Next = Seishun Collection 43rd Single (2010) }} Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (女が目立って なぜイケナイ; Why Shouldn't Women Stand Out?) is the 42nd single by Hello! Project unit Morning Musume. The single was released on February 10th, 2010. It was also the first single since Osaka Koi no Uta without seventh generation member Kusumi Koharu. Tracklist CD #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Nakidasu Kamo Shirenai yo (泣き出すかもしれないよ; I Might Burst Into Tears) #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Make-up Ver.) Single V #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Stage Ver.) #Making of (メイキング 像) Event V #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Close-up Ver. Takahashi Ai) #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Close-up Ver. Niigaki Risa) #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Close-up Ver. Kamei Eri) #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Close-up Ver. Michishige Sayumi) #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Close-up Ver. Tanaka Reina) #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Close-up Ver. Mitsui Aika) #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Close-up Ver. Junjun) #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Close-up Ver. Linlin) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Single Information ;Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Drums: Takao Toshiyuki *Violin: Crusher Kimura *Electric and Acoustic Guitars: Kamada Kouji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai and Kamei Eri ;Nakidasu Kamo Shirenai yo *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: AKIRA *Chorus: Takahashi Ai TV Performances *2010.02.02 Utaban *2010.02.12 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2010.02.14 MUSIC JAPAN Concert Performances ;Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Katsuta Rina, Kamikokuryo Moe, Funaki Musubu, Miyazaki Yuka *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Country Girls, Tsubaki Factory *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ (part of a medley) *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Kasahara Momona, Ono Mizuho, Akiyama Mao, Maeda Kokoro ;Nakidasu Kamo Shirenai yo *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ - Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura Oricon Chart Positions Single ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 44,035 Single V Total Reported Sales: 4,691 Trivia *8th generation member Mitsui Aika gives a comment about the single on YouTube *This is the first single since Osaka Koi no Uta to not feature a seventh generation member. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai, Nakidasu Kamo Shirenai yo cs:Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai it:Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2010 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2010 DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs